


A Poem For You

by atr0nathon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short Story, anological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0nathon/pseuds/atr0nathon
Summary: Logan is nervous to tell him how he feels.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Poem For You

“The sun rose on the horizon

Much like the blush on my cheeks

Whenever i see you

My breath leaves me

I try to keep it in

For you my dear,

I love you,

I hope we never part.”

Logan smiled as he put the piece of paper under his desk. He could never tell him how he felt, it would break him. Love in this form was bound to be unstoppable, Logan knew that. He just couldn't stop thinking about him, his lovely hair, his expressions, everything about him made Logan gleam. Tomorrow would be the day he told him how he felt, or at least Logan hoped this is how it would play out. Logan left his room, and phased into the living area. Thomas was preoccupied at the moment with editing, Virgil was on the railway, perched on there like a cat.

Roman was admiring himself in a mirror. Patton was “helping” Thomas, more like distracting him with fan drawings. And Remus and Janus were nowhere to be found. Logan thought it was a wise idea to get Thomas to keep working, and distract himself from Him. “Thomas, you need to keep editing the video if we want it to be published on schedule.” Logan pleaded with Thomas until he groaned and continued working.

Now that all of that was done he decided to go back to his room. He began to sink out into his room when Virgil looked at Logan, he seemed to be worried. Virgil silently sank with Logan, and they both arrived in Logan's room. Logan felt goosebumps on his arms, seeing and feeling that he checked the air conditioning in his room, it was normal.

He did so to not seem too suspicious. They both walked in his room and Virgil looked at Logan's room. Logan noticed this and hurried to his desk, quickly shoving all the love poems he had written into either the trash or the cabinet and locking it with his key that was wrapped around his neck, underneath his tie. He sat down on his bed. Checking his phone.

“Are you ok?” Virgil asked, sitting on Logan's bed.

“Yes, why wouldn't I be?” he said, turning away.

“I know the signs of anxiety, obviously.” Virgil remarked “but still, are you sure you're ok?”

Logan started to sweat the tiniest bit, he also began to feel red climbing on his cheeks. Logan sighed, he got up from his bed and walked over to his cabinet, unlocked it and took out a stack of small papers. He tossed it to Virgil and sat in his office chair, staring at him. There was dead silence as Virgil read through the poems. Virgil smiled, and then looked back up at Logan.

“Who are these for? They are impressive.” he said. Logan thought for a moment, he could lie, or tell him a day earlier than scheduled. “You.” Logan sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and turning his face away. Logan heard Virgil gasp, and then it was quiet for a moment. “I love you too Logan.” he heard Virgil say. He heard that and turned to face him, eyes full of happiness and wonder. “Oh good I was hoping this is how it would turn out.” he smiled and ran to Virgil arms outstretched. They crashed onto his bed smiling and hugging. “I love you, I'll never let you go my Stormy sky.”

THE END


End file.
